


Naruto Speaking from the heart

by Ovrlralex



Series: Naruto au [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Agter seeing hiashi's treatment towards hinata naruto wanted to face hiashi in a fight in public but he has something more powerful then a rasengan.
Series: Naruto au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586434





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto stands there eyeing hiashi with cold eyes.,naruto looked up at his lover,hinata and the rest of the konoha 12 and their senseis and the tsunade and the hyuuga clan.

"Before I put a end to you,i give you a chance to surrender,nine tail."hiashi said coldly.

Naruto smirked coldly."I have have something in mine."

"And what's thats?"hiashi entered gentle fist stance.

"Pity,pity for a terrible fucking pompous asshole who in fact has failed.in life as a father,brother,uncle and son,a man that I hate more then saskue and that isn't possible, a man believes in his own hype of the hyuuga clan being the strongest in the leaf when in fact that title was handed down to the clan after itachi slew that clan down,you woundt have the stomach to face saskue's dad in person."naruto smirked.

Choji nearly choke on some barbecue,ino,sakura had their jaws droped,neji looked at disbelief as he saw a ghost of his former self during the chunin exams.

"You...you brat,you no nothing of-"hiashi hands were shaken in anger at the blonde's comment.

"I know your a coward,hiding behind that curse seal,to afraid to face your brother for the postion you were handed to you,a coward who hates me because I've been a role model for hinata then her own father,I've been more of her daddy then you have in your whole life,and you say the clan is the best in konoha,after fighting neji,I'm not impressed,I tought the hyuugas are humbled and noble but instead I see a bunch of you main house elders and you circle jerking and stroking each other's egos,comparing dick sizes,by this moment you are just as hated in konoha for your elitist attitude as much for being a jailer for the fox."

Hinata looked there shocked at naruto's words,but then turn her shock look to a smile,knowing what he says to be true.,tenten droped her water bottle in shock and kurenai was chuckling to herself.

Hiashi looked red and the face,naruto knew if hiashi kills him then naruto would win.

"I understand that your brother died,I understand your wife died,I mean,who hasn't been bitter about loosen the ones they love,tsunade,kakashi,they lost loved ones and they moved and and bettered themselves for their fallen,and you think calling hinata worthless is making good to your brother and your wife then your a damn fool because your just making an ass out of yourself,while me and kurenai up there have to play parents for hinata,kiba and shino have to play siblings for hinata,and that's what hurt you,we can do a better job with her then you can,and to add fuel to the fire, I've lived rent free in hinata's head since we were kids,everynight she goes to sleep she thinks of me,everyday she wakes up she thinks of me,she may have a shrine of me in her closet when your not around."Naruto smirked at a blushed hinata.

"Everyday she trains with kurenai,whe thinks of me and you cant do shit about,hiashi,that just hurts you inside,and speaking of hurting you,i own your entire clan's pride after i beat neji,you cant come back from this,and me beating you,would be the ultimate symbol of shame in your clan,you'll hide yourself in shame within you compound,then when it's all said and down,you'll hang yourself in shame."Naruto chuckled coldly.

Tsunade looked a bit creeped out if this new side of naruto.

Naruto walked torwards hiashi face to face,chuckling like the nine tail fox,and the difference between you and the rest of the clan leaders here is that they have more courage then you,now if your just gonna stand there,I'm gonna go home with hinata then make out with her and if you have a problem with our relationship then you should had raised her better."

Naruto let's out his sage mode and mixes his chakra and nine tail chakra and laughed as he sees hiashi's hand coming and holds,a smiles appered on his lips as he then dislocated the arm and hand,shocking everybody.

"Now,go home like a good little leader,and leave the 'demon' to his mating,oh and hinata,give your father your ointment,if there some for mental abuse."naruto laughed at the angered hyuuga leader,naruto jumps on top of the tree and carried hinata away.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata and naruto leaped around and on there way to to the park,hinata gets off and smiled at naruto,kissing him.

Hiashi landed on his feet,furiously staring at naruto,feeling humiliated at the young boy's comments,he yelled out and as he tried to land one strike,naruto grabbed him by the neck,and pushes him down, and gets on top of him,choking him as he let ou a sadistic laugh.

"You know,its funny,you always claimed the hyuuga are the strongest in the leaf, but then you agree to let last fucking member of your most hated enemies killed and tried to marry your female clans off to him,its just really pisses me off that good people like third cand died and you draw breath now with your hypocrisy."naruto continued then pulls out one claw nail and slowly digs deep in hiashi's skin.

"Then you had the balls to get mad that I convinced kage gaara to call off the alliance between us and the sand and yet you all gave them a reason,then I tought hinata here to become strong,you want to know why?"naruto chuckled,at he angered hiashi.

"To make her....your........vixen.........to lay down with you and have more........ hellspawn,and......... you fucking nearing cause are clan's demise all to save her."hiashi coughs and then naruto summons up his nine tail chakra and delivers some heavy punches to the gut,naruto saw blood come put of his mouth.

"No,because I told her my secret,about the fox inside of me,I showed her though the fox,the main the villiage brought me and the way you treated me,I told it all."

Naruto knees the groin and hits it two more times and gets up and lifts him up and grabs his kunai and stabs the right knee,,digging deep in hiashi leg,causing him to scream in pain,and is he was going to finish him off,hinata places her hand on his shoulder.

"You made you point,naruto-kun,let father go."hinata looked concerned for both of them and naruto nodded,letting him good as the clan head held his knee.

Neji appeared as they left,he looked shocked,seeing his uncle being decimated by a former dead last now cold blooded shinobi.

'Hinata,try and make naruto see reason.' Neji tought as he calls the other branch members to aide hiashi.


End file.
